Hopy
by S'Lia
Summary: OS HPDM. Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy tombe à l’eau. Mais ciel, qui reste-t-il sur le bateau ? Personne. Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy saute à l’eau. Qui reste-t-il dans le bateau ? Personne.


**Disclaimer : **Bien entendu, HP et cie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating : **T

**Avertissements : **Contient: Angst, yaoi donc romance et drama.

_Résumé :_ OS HPDM. « Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy tombe à l'eau. Mais ciel, qui reste-t-il sur le bateau ? Personne. Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy saute à l'eau. Qui reste-il dans le bateau ?

Personne. Hopy et Harry sont sur un canot. Hopy sort de l'eau… »

_( Evidement, le résumé n'est pas à prendre au premier degré. Du tout. Evidement. Hopy n'est pas une Marye sue, ni un Gary sue, non plus. Evidement. -secret- N'ayez pas peur, mais je ne voyais pas comment résumer sans spoiler toute la fic.) _

**Note : **Cet OS peut-être considéré comme la suite de _'Sors avec moi'_. Mais son style est tellement différent que j'ai préféré le poster à part. Aussi, peut-il être lu complètement séparément, comme fic où Harry est avec Draco depuis quelques temps. Les allusions aux OS précédents sont suffisamment minimes pour qu'on ne se pose pas de questions.

* * *

**--------------- **

**Hopy.**

--------- Par Lia

Leur histoire n'était censée durer qu'un temps, ils allaient fêter leurs six mois de chicaneries communes. Fêter était un bien grand mot. Quand Draco se lèverait, il viendrait retrouver Harry à la cuisine, pesterait comme à son habitude contre les machines moldus incapables de garder un café chaud, mais arrangerait l'affaire d'un simple sort. C'était une chose qui avait surprit Harry. Les horaires du levé de sa majesté Malfoy. Son amant était un lève-tard, pourtant son imagination aurait été prête à inventer le contraire, le voyant parfaitement se lever aux aurores pour être prêt avant tout le monde, et donner des ordres à une horde de serviteur. L'influence de l'éducation fournie par ses chers Dursleys sûrement, car il n'en était rien. Draco descendait d'une longue lignée de lève-tard, et rien n'était plus fatiguant que de le convaincre d'avancer l'heure de son réveil.

Ce qui permettait à Harry d'avoir des petits moments bien à lui, pendant que son amant courtisait leur couette, et de vaquer à ses occupations en toute liberté. Harry avait toujours déjeuné quand Draco émergeait. Néanmoins, pour le simple plaisir de contempler sa face démise, et si peu parfaite du matin, yeux bouffis, empreinte d'oreiller sur la joue comme le plus humble et imparfait des mortels, il s'asseyait sur une des chaises en plastique si peu confortable de la cuisine, et prenait son deuxième café avec lui. Pour ça, mais aussi parce ce que c'était devenu leur petit rituel à eux. Parce ce qu'aucun ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu de véritables déjeuners en familles, car aucunes de leurs deux familles n'auraient pu être qualifiées de 'parfaites'.

Aucun des deux ne prétendraient prêter une attention particulière à ce 'premier anniversaire', pourtant Harry savait que son blond ne l'oublierait pas. Et que lorsque ce Draco si mignonnement endormi ce jour-là viendrait le rejoindre pour pester après son café, entre deux tartines beurrées, il lui glisserait avec son tact coutumier « Ainsi, on a tenu six mois… t'aurais pu jeter un sort de rembourrage sur ces chaises pour fêter ça. »

Sachant pertinemment que le brun n'en ferait rien. Car petit à petit Harry et Draco s'étaient mi à vivre dans deux mondes complètement différents. Comme il l'avait pressentit à sa sortie de Poudlard, Harry s'était peu à peu coupé du monde sorcier et de la magie, que sans son amant il oublierait presque. Draco, quant à lui, natif, et descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers, avait la magie dans le sang. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer se priver de sa baguette, tout comme il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'aller embrasser un détraqueur. Aussi, il était amusant de constater que chez Draco et Harry, ce qu'Harry faisait sans magie, Draco le faisait avec. Et il en était ainsi pour tout. Les courses. Le ménage. Les transports. Et même leurs médecins. Celui de Draco était un plus pur médicomage du monde sorcier, dont la famille s'occupait de la sienne depuis il ne savait combien de génération. Celui d'Harry, il l'avait dégotté comme tout bon moldu, au hasard dans le bottin, à défaut d'en connaître un.

Une vie qui aurait pu sembler honteusement compliquée à gérer, voire même incompatible pour la survie d'un couple, mais…ils n'avaient jamais fait comme tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, Harry rentrait de chez le médecin, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, son écharpe autour du nez, il était gelé. Il faisait un temps pourri. Une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert Londres, donnant à la grande ville des allures de cartes postales. Les plus récalcitrants au froid et à la neige ne pourraient jamais lui reprocher sa beauté pure de conte pour enfants. Seulement la neige était connue pour être éphémère, et beaucoup moins attirante en train de fondre. Un coup du sort voulu qu'une brusque vague de froid refasse son apparition juste à ce moment-là, gelant une neige gâtée, et à moitié fondue. Une neige dans laquelle bien des enfants s'étaient ébroués, que biens des passants avaient foulé, de leurs chaussures salies…

C'est ainsi que les trottoirs s'étaient retrouvés envahis par ce verglas souillé, et on ne peut moins ragoûtant. Et que la neige, jadis appréciée de la majorité, s'était transformée en danger pour tous. Et Harry, avec ses chaussures de villes inadaptées, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas déraper et se casser une jambe. Ce froid mordant, et cette chaussée peu accueillante aurait pu le pousser à rentrer vite chez lui. Mais le voilà qui empruntait la mauvaise rue, celle menant au parc, et non à son appartement chauffé, et son amant réchauffant.

Harry se sentait malade depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment compté. Draco le lui reprochait toujours, Hermione aussi. Ils l'envoyaient bien plus souvent chez le médecin que lui n'y allait. Mais Harry avait remarqué que son corps commençait à protester un peu fort. Il n'avait plus faim ou alors trop, ou alors quand il ne fallait pas. Les odeurs trop fortes l'incommodaient, et la tête lui tournait parfois. Son deuxième café l'écoeurait plus qu'autre chose à présent. Et puis Harry se sentait bizarrement fatigué pour quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas, et ne se dépensait pas, trop même, et d'une fatigue étrange. Il avait envie de traîner dans le lit le matin, se surprenait à se lever en même temps que Draco.

Le survivant s'assit sur le banc d'un parc décidemment trop glacé, et bien désert. La neige gelée crissa lorsqu'il voulut s'y appuyer.

Son médecin était homme marié d'après les photos qui décoraient son bureau, et qui lui était assez sympathique. Il ne connaissait qu'Harry, et pas Harry Potter. Il savait écouter, même ses silences, car comme Hermione lui faisait remarquer en l'y envoyant, il avait du mérite de réussir à faire un diagnostic « si tu ne dis pas tes symptômes ! » Mais Harry avait toujours été un peu renfermé, comme s'il ne devait pas être malade ou se plaindre. Alors le Dr Kampers avait du courage, de soigner un survivant qui ne s'épanchait pas beaucoup, d'avoir suffisamment gagné sa confiance pour être devenu son médecin traitant.

Devant ses symptômes, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il lui avait fait quelques examens sur place sans rien trouver. Il l'avait pesé, mesuré, chronométré, observé… Harry avait prit 4 kilos 300 depuis sa dernière visite. Alors, le Dr Kampers avait eut le mérite de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais qui se voulait honnête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Il lui prescrivait quelques examens plus poussés : prises de sang, radio, et s'ils ne trouvaient toujours rien, une IRM. Il espérait avoir affaire à une bête carence. Il espérait ne pas avoir affaire à un mal neurologique que lui médecin généraliste serait incapable de soigner. Il l'aimait bien son petit Harry. Aussi s'il devait aller trouver un spécialiste, il lui recommanderait personnellement les meilleurs.

Dans sa main, Harry tenait des feuilles pliées. Les ordonnances pour les prises de sangs, et radios, et des vitamines à sucer pour tenter de maîtriser sa fatigue croissante.

Il savait par avance qu'il ne ferait rien de tout cela. Harry essaya de sentir un renflement malgré son épais manteau. Il avait grossit de 4 kilos 300.

Ils n'avaient rien remarqués.

Pourtant, en cherchant bien, il pouvait sentir cette petite bosse qui poussait sous sa main. Elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il ne ferait pas ces examens, car il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière, et si le bois gelé toucha sa nuque, il n'en ressentit pas sa morsure froide. Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu des plus limpide et pur comme on en voyait rarement. Il exhala profondément, et un petit nuage blanc flotta quelques secondes au milieu de ce bleu. Lentement, il se redressa, frotta ensembles ses mains emmitouflées dans d'épaisses moufles tricotées par Mrs Weasleys, et ignora consciencieusement les larmes qui brûlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Pourquoi maintenant qu'il savait, sentait-il avait une précision aiguë les pulsations du sang battant là, dans la petite bosse de son abdomen ?

¤

Aujourd'hui, Draco était rentré du travail à la même heure que d'habitude. Il avait transplané directement sur le tapis persan du salon, juste à côté de la tâche de thé résultante de leur dernière dispute. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'y avait pas trouvé Harry. Il travaillait, et Harry non. Encore une idée reçue qu'ils avaient fait voler en éclats. Draco aimait travailler, Harry n'en voyait pas la peine. Il n'avait pas non plus de passion qui vaille la peine d'être payée. L'hériter Malfoy, lui, adorait faire tourner l'argent familial à la bourse sorcière. Les gobelins n'avaient pas les mêmes préjugés que les sorciers. Eux aussi adoraient les gens qui savaient faire fructifier l'argent. Et Draco Malfoy était particulièrement apprécié à Gringotts. Il y croisait souvent Bill, qui bien que ne faisant pas le même métier que lui, était également apprécié des gobelins. C'est pourquoi Draco ramenait souvent des invitations des Weasleys à passer au Terrier, ou des petites attentions de Mrs Weasleys qui faisaient bien sourire ses confrères.

Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait froid, et Harry n'était pas là. Draco savait qu'Harry n'aimait ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Son gryffondor était assez difficile en ce qui concernait son petit confort. Et les dérèglements intempestifs de températures avaient le don de lui hérisser le poil et de le faire se cloîtrer dans leur appartement du centre ville. Pourtant, il n'était pas là.

Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent comme lui seul savait le faire pour exprimer son mécontentement et sa surprise. Finissant de se débarrasser de son manteau, il finit par se faire une raison, et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il ne tenait pas son amant en laisse, le brun lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre son besoin de liberté. Il desserra sa cravate, déboutonna ses manches, se mit à l'aise après une longue journée de travail. Peut-être non pas…déçu, mais un peu décontenancé. Il alla préparer deux chocolats chauds, et sortir un paquet de marshmallows du placard. Puis, une fois installé confortablement sur le canapé en cuir, il attendit Harry. Buvant son chocolat avec une lenteur calculée. Parce que dans cet appartement, sans Harry, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Pas de choses qui vaillent le coup.

Quand Harry rentra ce jour-là, il trouva deux tasses vides sur la table basse du salon, un paquet de marshmallows à moitié fini, et deux chaussettes noires qui dépassait du canapé. Il sourit. Draco l'avait attendu plusieurs heures mais Morphée l'avait attrapé, et il dormait à présent sur ce canapé trop petit pour lui. Son sourire était tendre lorsqu'il prit le plaid posé sur l'un des deux fauteuils encadrant le canapé pour couvrir son amant. Tendre, mais étrangement triste. Renonçant à le réveiller, il prit place dans un des fauteuils, ramenant ses jambes sous lui pour ne pas le quitter du regard.

Saviez-vous que ces deux-là ne s'étaient encore jamais dit_ « je t'aime »,_ jugeant ces mots parfaitement inutiles, et inappropriés pour qualifier ce qui les reliait ?

¤

Des chuchotements accueillirent l'aube. L'un avait trop attendu. L'autre avait trop veillé. Leurs veilles et nouvelles habitudes prenant le dessus, ils avaient dormi longtemps.

Draco premier réveillé par un trop plein de sommeil, comme il lui en arrivait rarement, ainsi qu'un poignet engourdit car écrasé une bonne partie de la nuit, avait réalisé que son amant était rentré. Les volets de la porte-fenêtre du salon étaient grands ouverts, aussi les prémices de l'aube ne tardèrent pas à réveiller non plus le brun. Cette fois, Draco attendait son réveil, assis au pied de son fauteuil, coutures du canapé sur le front, épis sur ses beaux cheveux, mais prunelles grises belles et bien éveillées.

Il n'y eut qu'un bâillement, et l'esquisse d'un premier sourire échangé avant la première question murmurée. Des paroles chuchotées, comme par crainte de briser cette aube commune.

« Où étais-tu hier ? »

Harry déplia doucement ses jambes, s'étirant en grimaçant de la position guère judicieuse dans laquelle il s'était endormit, mais retardant aussi sa réponse.

« Je suis allé voir Kampers. »

« Si longtemps ? » s'inquiéta l'autre.

Il secoua ses mèches brunes. « Non, reconnut-il. J'ai traîné un peu. Ce temps est vraiment pourri. » Observa-t-il ensuite.

Son amant se redressa légèrement, ses prunelles se faisant un peu plus intéressées, pour ne pas dire inquiètes. Harry n'allait que rarement chez le médecin, et encore moins dehors avec de pareilles températures.

« Tu es malade ? »

Le petit sourire qui joua sur les lèvres rouges de son amant lui tordit bizarrement les entrailles. Le grand Malfoy se sentit avaler sa salive avec une certaine difficulté. Mais Harry chercha seulement sa main, et la plaça sur son ventre. Il le regarda sans comprendre.

Son amant lui coula _ce_ regard. Celui avec les paupières légèrement baissées qui accentuait la prise du vert de ses iris. Ce regard qui voulait dire _'Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ca fait mal, mais tu l'as deviné.'_

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus son ventre qui se tordit, mais bel et bien son cœur qui se déchira. Il vit ces lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassées, mordues, baisées, malmenées, s'ouvrir à nouveaux, et souhaita plus que jamais se boucher les oreilles.

Il

Ne

Voulait

Pas

Entendre !

«_ …bébé pour quelques mois Draco. _» disaient ses lèvres avec une cruelle tendresse.

Non, non, NON ! Il ne voulait pas savoir. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Jamais !

« J'ai pensé l'appeler Hopy. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Continuait Harry apparemment inconscient du gouffre dans lequel il venait de plonger son cher et tendre.

Et Draco prenait une conscience cruelle du renflement tendre sous sa paume. Il sentait cette petite bosse de chair qui gonflait le ventre de son amant, et voyait ses lèvres bouger, sourire, son univers s'effondrer. Il sentait cette chose là, et sentait aussi tous ses souvenirs et connaissances sur cette chose affluer. Il se sentit geler de l'intérieur.

« Harry… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Elle ne seyait pas du tout à un Malfoy, encore moins à un Draco. Il s'en foutait. Harry cessa son babillage, car il babillait. C'était la première fois. Il trouva ses yeux étrangement humides.

« Oui ? »

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau, étrangement désespéré. Harry ne disait rien, attendait. Draco ferma quelques secondes les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, la bosse sous ses doigts n'avait pas disparut. Il s'humecta difficilement les lèvres. « Oh, 'Ry, tu es enceint ? »

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne. « 4 kilos 300. J'aurai du le réaliser plus tôt. Ca doit faire plus de quatre mois. » Chuchota-t-il à son tour avec ferveur. Comme pour s'excuser. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais.

Il souriait. Un sourire outrageusement empli de douleur. « Alors, j'ai pensé à Hopy. Tu sais à partir d'espoir. Hope, hopy…C'est mignon, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Quand Draco serra l'autre main d'Harry dans la sienne, il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver humide, car il pleuvait des petits gouttes salées…

« Harry, oh Harry… » Répéta-t-il douloureusement incapable d'acquiescer, seulement de se cramponner à cette main, et ces yeux comme à une bouée. « Harry… » Fit-il encore de sa voix si étranglée. Il le tira hors du fauteuil, l'attirant dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras sur lui. Harry tremblait étrangement. Et lui ne pouvait faire autre chose que de répéter son nom comme une litanie sans fin.

Une litanie funèbre…

Il aurait du le voir, le savoir. Le prévoir.

Harry…

¤

« J'aimerais aller voir Hermione à son université, ça fait des mois qu'on le repousse. Mais tout de même un campus de droit sorcier ça doit valoir le coup. Il faudra passer au Terrier aussi. » Harry s'arrêta au milieu du salon, réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Hum, mais après Poudlard alors. Tu savais qu'il y avait des _appartements_ pour les anciens élèves ? Et des _visites guidées _du collège pendant les vacances ? Pas moi. Ca doit être trop marrant. » Il gloussa, continua de virevolter un peu partout dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui l'observait de la porte reliant cuisine et salon. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Et tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une petite virée en France ? Les gobelins te laisseraient prendre assez de congés ? »Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant.

« Hum…peut-être pas non plus, ils te reprocheraient un manque à gagner. Dommage. »

« Harry. » intervint doucement Draco.

« …Mais si tu poses ça comme des congés payés, et qu'on va à Poudlard pendant les week-ends ça pourrait coller non ?... »

« Harry ! » coupa un peu plus durement le blond, voyant qu'il continuait son babillage, ne se préoccupant pas de lui.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Toute euphorie ou fausse joie avait disparue de sa posture. Quand il regarda enfin son amant, ce dernier remarqua les lourdes cernes qui marquaient son regard, les mêmes qui marquaient le sien. Mais aussi le tranchant de ce regard émeraude, comme rarement dans leurs disputes. Car il s'agissait d'un conflit, à n'en pas douter.

« Non. Non Draco, il est hors de question que je le fasse. Ce serait de la barbarie pure. Tu le sais tout comme moi. » Ses yeux étincelaient, mais se calmèrent, et même s'adoucirent devant la peine réelle reflétée dans les iris gris. « Tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien. _'Ce que la magie a fait, seule la magie peut le défaire.'_ » ajouta-t-il avec une douceur douloureuse, citant les règles que tous sorciers connaissaient et que les médicomages rappelaient à tout bout de champs aux inconscients. « Je ne me ferais pas avorter, Draco. Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. »

Ainsi, ils avaient l'un l'autre franchi les frontières de leurs mondes respectifs. Harry fréquentait le monde médical magique, et Draco proposait des opérations moldus. Tout allait mal. Leur équilibre était rompu.

La chose poussait dans le ventre d'Harry et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Peut-être aurait-il fallut qu'ils le soient, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à en être heureux. La chose qui croissait dans le ventre du brun aurait rendu une femme folle de joie, mais rendait les hommes fous de malheurs.

On les appelait les « Bébés espoir. » parce qu'on en arrivait toujours à espérer un dénouement autre. Un dénouement heureux. Et que généralement, quand les couples commençaient à espérer, la fin finissait par arriver. De toute façon elle arrivait toujours.

La magie était ainsi faite, elle voulait plaire à son possesseur. La magie était simple, ne s'encombrait pas de détour, et surtout, la magie n'était pas consciente. Alors l'histoire de la magie était ponctuée de chroniques malheureuses de sorciers tombés enceint. Malheureuses car ils ne faisaient qu'être enceint. Jamais un enfant n'avait vu le jour, et jamais un sorcier n'y avait survécut.

On les appelait « Bébés espoir » car personne ne pouvait lutter contre l'espoir. Il arrivait chez les sorciers qu'un homme tombe enceint, et alors c'était le début de la fin. Un homme n'était pas fait pour porter d'enfant, même avec l'aide de la magie. L'embryon croissait dans une poche de magie pure, et plus il grandissait, moins il avait de place, plus il avait besoin de magie. Or, un embryon ne possède de magie propre avant le dernier mois de grossesse, et pompait donc honteusement celle de sa maman, l'épuisant petit à petit. Un Bébé espoir tuait sa 'mère' de l'intérieur, tout comme sa mère l'étouffait. Un Bébé espoir ne vivait pas plus de huit mois. La mère non plus.

Les hommes ne sont pas faits pour accoucher. Les césariennes étaient typiquement moldues. Les Bébés espoirs magies pures. Tout était dit.

Draco attrapa le poignet du brun, et l'attira à lui. Il lui sembla, alors qu'il sentait son dos contre son torse, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se détacher de lui. Jamais. Il entendit Harry soupirer doucement. Tristement peut-être. Voilà quelques temps qu'Hopy était-là. Voilà quelques temps que leur quotidien s'était mué en ces crises quotidiennes. Hopy avait tout chamboulé.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal ? Savoir qu'il était responsable d'Hopy ? Savoir qu'Hopy allait tuer Harry ? Ou bien savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela ?

Il enfouit le visage dans le cou de son amant, ignora la boule dans sa gorge. Pour Harry.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller chez ce glacier, tu sais, celui que tu adores ? » Son amant sentait le savon moldu. Une fragrance fruitée.

« Chez Murphy ? » s'excita Harry. « Il fait vraiment les meilleurs dames blanches ! »

« Oui… »

Il allait poser des congés aussi. Que cela déplaise aux sieurs gobelins, ils seraient assez longs. Plusieurs mois.

¤

Il sentait Hopy sous ses doigts. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'extasier de son existence. Même éphémère. C'était un petit bout de Draco qu'il portait en lui. C'était incroyable. Même s'il était incapable de le porter jusqu'au bout. Hopy le fatiguait de plus en plus. Mais il l'avait sentit _bouger_ sous ses doigts ce matin. Indéniablement, Hopy avait dépassé le stade de la simple bosse. Il portait ses pantalons presque deux tailles au-dessus. Tout de même.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Hopy se sentait là-dedans. Peut-être un peu à l'étroit maintenant qu'il avait bien tassé ses intestins, et repoussé son estomac, et son foie bien plus haut qu'ils n'auraient du être. Maintenant que son petit corps se développait, peut-être allait-il lui reprocher ce berceau si exigu où ses pieds talonnaient sa vessie avant même la fin de leur formation.

Harry espérait tout de même qu'il était reconnaissant à son incubateur d'être assez conciliant pour satisfaire toutes ses fringales de litres de jus d'oranges, ou parts de tartes à la mélasse.

Il caressait lentement sa peau distendue, cette vergeture qui n'avait sa place sur cette peau masculine. Et il ne parvenait pas à détester cette chose qui suçait sa vie un peu plus chaque jour, rallongeait ses nuits, et volait son énergie. Cette chose qu'il n'avait même pas un jours commencé à souhaiter.

Peut-être parce que c'était un petit bout d'exécrable blondinet.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde.

Mais Hopy était bel et bien accroché.

Alors sa seule pensée était pour Draco. Lui pardonnerait-il si en plus de partir comme tous ceux avant lui, il n'arrivait pas non plus à lui laisser connaître Hopy ? Parce que le temps passait, il espérait…mais il doutait fort cette fois-ci que son destin soit différent de celui des autres.

¤

Draco s'était levé avant Harry. Il avait bu son café, seul, et attendait sur une chaise de la cuisine que son amant se lève pour en prendre un deuxième. Le poisson Hopy qui bloblotait dans ses entrailles avait renversé leurs habitudes. Un coude sur sa table, son menton calé au creux de sa paume, sa cuillère à café tintait alors qu'il touillait machinalement sa tasse depuis longtemps vide. Son teint de jeune premier que tout Poudlard lui enviait s'était fait la malle avec son air arrogant malfoyien. Les traits marqués, le teint blafard, des crevasses violettes sous les yeux, il accueillit néanmoins l'arrivée de son amant par un sourire.

Harry portait une simple chemise bleue, et des chaussettes blanches qui montaient sur ses mollets.

Ses traits étaient encore marqués par le sommeil, mais il avait cet air serein emprunt de douceur qu'il ne quittait plus.

Son regard était flou, de sommeil et de ses lunettes qu'une fois encore il avait perdu en les posant n'importe où avant de se coucher.

Il bâilla, se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés.

Draco le trouva adorable.

Alors il avança, et il fut impossible d'ignorer le tissu distendu par un ventre plus imposant jours après jours.

Harry se glissa sur ses genoux. Et comme d'habitude, Draco fit bien attention à ne pas toucher, ou même effleurer son abdomen marqué par sa grossesse. Même si Harry était bien câlin depuis quelques temps.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il. Un baiser léger, un bonjour s'égara sur sa nuque.

Son amant grogna, gigota à la recherche de la position idéale, et finalement enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme pour continuer sa nuit. « F'tigué. » Fut sa réponse. « 'colat ? »

Draco agita vaguement sa baguette. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, bouteille de lait et boite de chocolat en poudre s'activèrent. Les portes d'un placard s'ouvrirent sur un bol vide suivit d'une petite cuillère. « Bientôt près. Tu penses pouvoir manger un peu ? » S'enquit-il, n'attendant que sa commande pour lui beurrer quelques tartines, ou couper une tranche de brioche. Depuis quelques temps, les matins étaient difficiles pour Harry.

La marmotte blottie sur ses genoux, jeter un bref coup d'œil à son bol qui se remplissait de lait chaud, et grogna à nouveau. «…Nan. Pas faim. »

Draco soupira.

Il l'aida à se déplacer sur ses genoux pour pouvoir boire son lait sans le quitter. Ses mains évitaient toujours soigneusement Hopy.

« Chuis grooos. » geignit alors Harry. Il posa son bol, les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat. Sa plainte enfantine lui valut un baiser sur la tempe. Draco caressa doucement ses mèches noires, et le força gentiment à boire un peu plus. Pour lui. Pour Hopy.

« Mais non. Le poisson prend de la place, c'est tout. » Le rassura-t-il. Tendre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'être avant. Mais Harry ne subissait pas de crises dues à ses hormones, avant. Car avant Harry n'était pas enceint.

« Menteur. Je le vois bien que je suis gros ! » Bouda Harry. « Je suis horrible. Un monstre. Tu es avec un monstre Draco ! »

Avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir le bercer sur ses genoux, le câliner comme un enfant, lui chuchoter des paroles de réconforts à l'oreille, alors que son cœur meurtri dans sa poitrine lui criait qu'il en avait tout autant besoin…

Mais c'était avant.

¤

Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils seraient encore ensemble plus de six mois plus tard. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble sans l'avoir prévu, ils avaient vécu sans se poser de questions sur leurs lendemains. Ils aimaient vivre au jour le jour, prenant les choses comme elles arrivaient.

Si une routine s'était installée, ils ne l'avaient pas cherché. Ils avaient laissé faire le temps. Ils s'étaient laissés vivre. Avaient aimé ça. Ne s'étaient même jamais clairement dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Aucun n'était friand des grandes déclarations bien sirupeuses.

Des projets d'avenirs ? Ils n'en possédaient aucun. Et encore moins de communs. Ils voyaient juste que la vie suivait son cours comme une machine parfaitement huilée.

Mais Hopy était arrivée.

Hopy avait tout chamboulé.

Hopy avait tout fait exploser.

¤

Il sentit Draco arriver avant même qu'il ne se penche sur son épaule, que ses cheveux si clairs balaient sa joue, que son souffle effleure son oreille. Hopy reconnaissait-il son père ? Toujours est-il que le poisson rouge s'agitait grandement dans son bocal à l'approche de son géniteur. Peut-être pour célébrer sa présence.

Harry sourit. Son nouveau sourire empli de douceur. Celui qu'haïssait Draco en secret. Celui qui disait qu'Harry souffrait autant que lui, et le cachait. Mal. Comme lui.

Harry cessa d'écrire, et reposa sa plume dans son encrier. Il savait que Draco était intrigué par la pile de lettres fermées devant lui, et celle qu'il était encore entrain d'écrire. Il sourit à nouveau.

Son amant, qui ne l'avait plus touché depuis près de 6 semaines, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses longs doigts blancs de pianiste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la voix à son oreille.

« Je ne veux rien dire à Mione, aux Weasleys et aux autres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour Hopy. » Expliqua Harry. Il sentit Draco se faire plus attentif. Son refus d'en parler à ceux qui constituaient sa famille avait été le sujet d'une de leur plus grande dispute. Draco avait passé la nuit dehors. Harry aussi. Draco avait chopé froid. Harry aussi. Mais Harry n'avait pas cédé. Et Draco cédait beaucoup plus facilement depuis Hopy. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

Quand on les invitait. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Quand ils ne purent plus le cacher, Harry ne sortit plus. Draco voulut plus de liberté pour rester avec lui. Draco perdit son travail. Mais ils avaient largement les moyens. On s'interrogea sur l'absence d'Harry. Draco envoya valser ceux qui posaient trop de questions. Alors, comme Harry, il ne sortit plus beaucoup. De toute manière, il semblait avoir du mal à se séparer de lui depuis Hopy. Comme s'il avait peur de ne pas le retrouver en rentrant. Comme s'il voulait profiter, douloureusement partager, ses derniers instants. Tous.

Alors Draco écouta religieusement les explications de son incubateur quand il remit le sujet tabou sur le tapis.

« Alors je leur ai écris des lettres. Il faut bien qu'ils sachent. Après. » Continuait Harry. « J'aimerais que tu leurs donnes _après Hopy…_ » Il n'évoquait jamais clairement sa mort, et celle du poisson. Draco non plus. Il y avait un avant Hopy. Un pendant Hopy. Et un après Hopy.

C'était tout. « … Ou que tu les postes, à toi de voir. Tu voudras bien Draco ? »

Cette voix étranglée qui était devenue sienne répondit. « Bien sûr, 'Ry. Bien sûr. »

« Ah, merci. » Lorsqu'il les leva ses yeux de jades, rencontrèrent des iris gris tourmentés. Ses bras cerclèrent le cou de son amant, des lèvres tièdes se pressèrent tendrement contre les siennes, trop sèches, glacées depuis l'arrivée du poisson. Sa main caressa sa joue, si blanche comparée à sa peau naturellement mate. Il sourit. Le cœur de Draco le haït.

« _Ca va ?_ » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un poisson dans le ventre. » fit remarquer Draco.

Il sourit. Encore. Le blond le maudit. Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse. Contre son oreille, il entendait quelque chose battre sourdement. Etait-ce là le bruit d'un cœur fêlé ?

« Vrai. Draco…Pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ? »_…si tout va si bien._ Continuait silencieusement ses lèvres.

_Pompom-pom pom._ Répondit le cœur de Draco.

« Pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu _évites _de me toucher ? » poursuivit Harry.

_Pompompom-pom pom._

« Est-ce que… » Sa main saisit celle de Draco. Fermement. Main chaude, contre main gelée. « …je te dégoûte ? » Il posa la main de son amant sur son ventre. Hopy bloblota dans son bocal. Sous cette main qui ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes, Draco ? » Harry releva la tête, croisant les prunelles de son amant statufié. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait _ça_ ? »

Il n'avait plus rien de doux.

Il n'avait plus rien de serein.

Il n'y avait plus que de la douleur dans ce regard.

Le regard d'un homme perdu. Un homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence, déjà propulsé dans sa pleine vie d'adulte, et dans ses tourments finals.

Douleur de ne pas savoir.

Douleur de croire savoir.

Douleur d'espérer.

Douleur reflétée dans ces yeux plus clairs, partagée.

Il sentit la main, glacée, cette main dont il avait presque oublié le toucher, caresser doucement son ventre, avec lenteur. Il sentit cette main faire le tour d'Hopy comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Pom.Pom.Pom.Pom._

Il vit Draco secouer la tête. Une fois. Deux fois. Et encore. Il le vit se pencher, délaisser Hopy pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

« Jamais. » Elles meurtrissaient presque les siennes, ses lèvres, dans leur désir de vérité. «Jamais. » répéta-t-il encore. « _Ca,_ c'est à nous. Tu m'entends ? _A nous !_ »

Ses lèvres étaient rougies, presque endolories, quand Draco apprécia à nouveau le sourire d'Harry.

¤

Hopy barbotait dans Harry. Hopy nageait en rond dans son bocal étroit. Maman d'Hopy fatiguée, n'avait pas trouvée la force de se lever depuis plusieurs jours. Hopy Fishy était remuant. Hopy Fishy était épuisant. Seul Hopy s'amusait, seul Hopy mangeait, seul Hopy prenait des forces.

Mais Hopy commençait à trouver son bocal un peu trop étroit.

« 'Ry, ça va aller ? »

« Très. Si tu m'ôtes ce bol de soupe de là. » Sinon il allait gerber. Encore. Tout deux le savaient.

Harry portait la robe de chambre de Draco. Elle était bleue, car les deux couleurs favorites de Draco étaient le bleu et l'argent. Bien que son attirance pour Harry ait démontré une attraction particulière pour le vert. Vert de ses yeux.

Harry semblait si épuisé, qu'il semblait se liquéfier sur ce lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours.

Draco soupira et rangea donc le plateau repas un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il embrassa un bout du sourire penaud, mais fatigué, extrêmement fatigué de son incubateur, et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil confortable placé près de la fenêtre. Lui aussi avait du mal à quitter la pièce. A quitter Harry. Quand il disait qu'il avait gagné un enfant, lui se sentait de plus en plus dans le rôle de la mère poule.

Il interrompit son occupation, à savoir remplir des enveloppes de petites cartes magiques.

« Le faire-part rouge, c'est pour Weasley mère, ou le chasseur de dragon ? »

« Charlie. T'as vu y'as même une écaille au dos. » Le brun se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. Visiblement indécis. « Hum…Pour celle de Fudge, j'ai un doute. Elle me semble pas assez…comment dire….déterminée ? »

Draco soupira et sortit une enveloppe déjà fermée de la pile bien haute. « Harry, une carte plus 'déterminée' comme tu dis, ça s'appelle une beuglante ! » se permit-il de faire remarquer. Un brin acerbe, agacé aussi.

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les yeux du brun. Il fit mine d'applaudir sa suggestion. Peut-être un peu trop faiblement. « Quelle bonne idée. Si on faisait ça ! »

« 'Ry… »Le gourmanda Draco.

L'un des privilèges de ceux qui savaient leur fin imminente, était de pouvoir prévoir justement. Et prévoir, Harry était passé un maître en la matière. Ceux qui passaient brusquement de vie à trépas n'avaient pas la chance de rédiger eux-mêmes leur faire-part de décès. Harry Potter, si. Et c'était même son caprice préféré du moment.

Le silence revint. Draco mettait les faire-parts dans les enveloppes, son regard voyageant régulièrement vers son amant. Et Harry paraissait songeur, sa main caressant distraitement Hopy.

« Dracooooo, Flopy a envie de pop-corn. » geignit soudain Harry.

Harry ne se nourrissait plus que selon les fringales du poisson, et encore. Il fallait qu'il en ait la force. Mais ses fringales étaient généralement mémorables.

Quand à Flopy, et bien, Flop était le nom du premier poisson rouge de Draco, et il n'arrêtait pas de traiter Hopy de poisson. Aussi Harry avait-il trouvé ce petit nom tout à fait approprié. Flopy serait sûrement le poisson doté du plus grand nombre de surnoms qui ait existé. Il en avait de la chance.

Un certain blond fronça les sourcils. « Pop-corn ? Ne me dis pas que c'est moldu ? »

« …Un peu ? »

Le blond retourna à ses enveloppes, un brin irrité. « On avait dit, plus de fringales moldue Harry ! La dernière fois m'a suffit ! »

La dernière fois. Une fringale. Une forte envie de barbe à papa. Un met typiquement moldu, typiquement festif, typiquement pas transportable, et trouvable principalement dans les fêtes foraines. Problème : trouver des fêtes foraines ouvertes par ce temps. Draco avait haït Hopy. Surtout qu'il avait du harceler les forains, et prit tous les goûts de barbes à papa existants pour être sûr de ne pas devoir y retourner. Surtout qu'Harry s'était endormi le temps qu'il revienne. Et Draco n'aimait pas les barbes à papa.

« Mais Draco, c'est beaucoup plus facile à faire ! » jura le bocal du Flopy fautif avec cette moue désespérée qu'il avait apprit à manier avec brio. Et qui le faisait très accessoirement ressembler à un gamin manipulateur et adorable. Maman Draco j'écoute… « Et Flopy en a très envie. »

Et Flop, le poisson rouge du petit Draco, avait fini sa vie enterré vivant dans le fond du jardin. Pour voir si les poissons rouges respiraient sous terre quand il pleuvait. Apparemment non.

Aujourd'hui, Hopy a la pêche. Hopy a cinq doigts à chaque mains, et tout autant à ses pieds, il adore les faire voler à la Matrix. Hopy aimerait tourner en rond dans son bocal.

Mais Hopy ne peut plus. D'ailleurs Hopy ne peut plus beaucoup bouger dans son aquarium privé.

¤

_Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy tombe à l'eau. Mais ciel, qui reste-t-il sur le bateau ? Personne._

_Hopy et Harry sont sur un bateau. Hopy saute à l'eau. Qui reste-il dans le bateau ?_

_Personne…_

_Hopy et Harry sont sur un canot. Hopy sort de l'eau…_

_« Et ce bob-porn, on l'achète où ? » Son blond avait finit par capituler dans un grognement._

_« Pop-corn, Draco. Partout, j'te jure. Il doit y en avoir dans la supérette du quartier. » _

Draco avait laissé à contrecœur l'incubateur échoué sur le dessus de lit de m'man Weasley. Dans sa robe de chambre bleue, et ses têtes de lapin en peluche rose aux pieds, il caressait tendrement Hopy. Ses caresses étaient lentes, trop, maladroites, trop, la difficulté d'Harry à bouger cette main était anormale. Mais il souriait, et continuait, de plus en plus lentement, sa main de plus en plus lourde. Mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Il savait que jamais il ne goûterait ce pop-corn.

Il savait que Draco le trouverait exsangue, serrant son ventre rebondit comme un nouveau né, au milieu d'une corolle de sang.

Il espérait avoir l'air paisible quand il le trouverait.

« On a bien fait de l'envoyer faire un tour, hein Hopy ? »

Fin…

* * *

**( BONUS)**

**Questions Que Vous Pouvez Vous Poser : **

_- Pourquoi Harry et Draco n'ont-ils rien tentés ? (Ni visites chez le médicomage, ni rien…)_

J'estime qu'il y a en Angleterre, une à deux victimes des Enfants Espoirs par an. Je pense que puisque c'est un mal dont aucune de ses victimes n'a jamais réchappé, il doit être assez médiatisé. _Ce qui explique pourquoi ils n'en ont parlé à personne._ Harry ne voulait pas devenir une victime de plus montrée en exemple. Surtout lui, le survivant, qui par le passé avait déjà bien souffert à cause de la presse.

Et comme cette maladie, cette malédiction, est plus que surmédiatisée, il leur était impossible d'ignorer les avancées des recherches sur la guérison de cette 'maladie'. D'où le pourquoi ils n'ont pas jugé utile d'aller voir le médecin pour obtenir la confirmation de la mort prochaine d'Harry.

_- Ils ont drôlement vite compris ce qui leurs arrivaient. _

Et oui…Mais en même temps, les couples homosexuels sont déjà en temps normal montrés du doigt. (Bien que moins dans le monde sorcier où ils y sont plus rares.) Alors, une telle épée de Damoclès pesant sur _chaque_ couple gay sorcier ne peut pas être ignorée de ces derniers. Ce serait impossible qu'il y ait un seul couple homosexuel qui ignore l'histoire des Bébés Espoirs. ( De là à ce qu'ils se sentent concernés en revanche…)

De plus, au Congrès International des Médicomages-Chercheurs de 1930, un accord a été signé par près de 56 pays, pour que les jeunes sorciers soient sensibilisés dès leur second cycle à ce fléau.

Et Albus Dumbledore fut l'un des premiers à comprendre l'ingéniosité des adolescents à batifoler dans les recoins, et ainsi à organiser à Pourdlard des réunions d'informations pour ses 7° années.

Après tout, les enfants originaires de familles sorcières connaissaient tous des dangers courus lors de leurs relations sexuelles avec un autre sorcier (ou sorcière), mais ceux élevés parmi les moldu ignoraient bien souvent que la magie était responsable de beaucoup de mésaventures…

_- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule : Pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir Hopy par césarienne ?! Tu voulais juste les faire crever avoue ?_

Err…Certes, c'était effectivement le but de cette fiction v-v. La torture de Ryry et de Draco. Mais non.

La césarienne. C'est moldu. Donc, ça marcherait pas. Bon, j'veux bien qu'il existe sûrement des sorts géniaux pour découper la chaire humaine bien mieux qu'un scalpel ou un laser moldu ultra perfectionné.

Mais non.

_Voici ma vision des choses :_ le poisson, il est bien accroché à son bocal. Il ne tient que grâce à une poche de magie, rien de bien naturel en somme. Magie étroitement reliée à celle de sa mère, et qui se transforme peu à peu en la sienne suivant son stade d'évolution. Bref. Si en bon boucher on ouvre, on éventraille tout ça pour sortir le morpion, la magie de la mère –et donc du poisson- dans le meilleur des cas, va se faire la malle et les tuer d'un coup. Car le morpion vit grâce à cette magie, et que la mère en sera presque entièrement vidée. L'autre possibilité étant que le contact entre la magie de votre sort et de celle de la moman provoque une réaction instinctive de protection. Dans ce cas précis, avant de mourir d'épuisement, la moman vous roussira les sourcils.

* * *

_Note finale:_ Je me contenterais du kisu tradionnel de fin. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!

Oh, et je suis ouverte à toutes les questions, remarques, interrogations... ;p


End file.
